


Meanwhile in London

by Literarydissection



Category: British Actor RPF, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Fluff, Much Cozy Talk Done, Multi, Reader Insert, Tea and Pleasantries, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarydissection/pseuds/Literarydissection
Summary: London was offering you adventure and possibly the best escape money could buy. With careful consideration, a friendship may be formed, but you must proceed with caution when it comes to the rich and famous.





	Meanwhile in London

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't have a lot to say for this one... I am a little thrown off my game today so hopefully it turned out well.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Requested By: Anon

London was not nearly what you had imagined it to be, in both the best and worst ways. It was both quiet and obnoxiously loud, the river Thames shot through the city in a marvelous curve of sparkling water that kissed the North Sea at some point.

But that was the thing with new and exciting places. They sparkled.

Everything was nearly overwhelming when you moved into your new flat, there were numerous markets that kept you busy with food that was to die for. You were still figuring out the currency, but most people didn’t get too annoyed.

Your landlady was a dotty stout woman with dreadlocks and a rather acquired taste. She was rather charming in her own way and didn’t make you feel cheated—but she was a little nosy from time to time. To be honest, you hadn’t noticed your neighbor at first, and it was nearly a month into moving in before you caught each other heading out for the morning.

He was wearing jogging clothes, a small chocolate puppy stood patiently by his side.

“I like your socks.” You smiled, catching the mismatched blue and purple striped socks from the corner of your eye.

He looked down, and then you recognized him. This was Tom Hiddleston from Thor, right? Either that or he had a doppelganger running around London.

“Thank you.” He smiled a little, seeming to want to get going while still not wanting to be rude.

You didn’t want to keep him, so you waved in a tiny goodbye and said, “See you around neighbor.”

Tom seemed a little surprised, glancing over at the flat near his, before running off in the opposite direction.

At the same time, you headed off to go figure out what you would be doing for the day.

That night you saw Tom again, he was just getting home but he was dressed in much nicer clothes and was sans his puppy. You had kind of hoped that you’d get to pet the dog at some point but apparently today was not that day.

You headed over, startling Tom a little when you spoke, “Hello stranger.”

He shot his eyes over to you before smiling, his head tilting to the side just a little as he regarded you with an air that he apparently was born with or had learnt from a very early age. “I apologize for this morning; I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“I didn’t catch yours either.” You said thoughtfully, “But I think I can guess.”

You couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or proud or maybe a strong mix of both, but you offered him your name as a way to break the moment. Allowing him a full recovery.

“That is a very beautiful name.” Tom said.

“What are you reading?” You asked, seeing a book in his hand, it was older and obviously frayed.

“The Odyssey.” He didn’t bother to show the cover, and you didn’t bother quizzing him about the contents. It was pretty clear that you both knew what it was about.

“How long have you lived here?” He asked as he tilted his body towards his own door. You could take a hint when you saw one.

“Just a month or so, I hadn’t seen you before this morning though.”

“I just got back.”

You were a little surprised that he offered the information so easily, “I hope you had a nice trip.”

“I did actually. It was a lot of fun.”

You figured that it was some top-secret project stuff, so you didn’t press him. “If you ever want to stop by for tea, just knock.”

You disappeared behind the door before you kept him any longer. He seemed busy and you had to clean up anyways, your flat was a mess and Annie, a tiny sausage shaped chihuahua, was starting to give you dirty looks when you came home.

“Sorry girl.” You patted her head and gave her a peanut butter treat, “I’ll get things cleaned up right now.”

It was weeks before he finally took you up on your offer, knocking on a quite Sunday morning. You were still in your pajamas and Annie was still sleeping. Her ear twitching ever so slightly when she heard the noise but opening an eye was obviously too much to ask.

You headed to the door muttering under your breath as you made your way to the door. Hoping you looked half-way decent.

To be honest, you had forgotten about the offer you had presented to Tom, but didn’t minded finding him on your door step. Smiling, you stepped aside when you noticed the bag from a local café held in his hand.

“Good morning to you too.”

“Is it too early? I mean I thought you were already awake…”

There was obviously more that he had wanted to say but you shook your head, “I was already awake, just being lazy is all. Oh, and don’t mind Annie, she’s a grouch.”

Tom sat down on your couch as you went to gather plates, from your vantage point you could see him look around, Annie opening her eyes lazily before ambling over to make a pillow of your neighbor for optimal chihuahua sleeping performance.

“Oh, hello little one.” You heard him say.

“I hope you like Twining’s! It’s all I drink, to be honest.”

“Whatever you have is fine.”

It was a few more minutes before you came out with some vanilla and honey English Breakfast.

“Looks like Annie likes you.” You smiled offering him a cup.

He took it and smelt the tea before taking a sip.

“Sorry if it’s not exactly how you like it; I probably should have asked.”

“No, it’s perfect.” He said setting the tea down as he divvied out the food.

“So, you decided to stop by, I didn’t think you would.”

“I wouldn’t want to be too predictable. That’s no fun.”

You chuckled, “Now if that’s not a Loki quote, I don’t know if I want to see the movie.”

“I would hate to be the bearer of bad news. So, you’ll have to watch it to make sure.”

Your nose crinkled as you made a face, tucking your feet under yourself as you sat across the table from Tom. He was wearing something similar to what you were, minus the fluffy socks. Apparently, a comfy little tea meeting was what the doctor ordered because he looked a little tired, but he could have been recovering from The Odyssey binge reading.

“How are you? Anything new?”

Tom seemed thoughtful for a moment as he looked down at his tea, idly scratching Annie as he fell into his pondering. “Nothing’s really new and I’m well.”

You took a few bites and sat in a weird but comfortable silence. It was nice watching someone sit there and not look absolutely bored with your company, even when you weren’t saying anything at all.

“I actually came to ask you a question.” Tom spoke quietly, almost like he was trying to avoid disturbing the vicious pup on his lap.

“What question is that?”

“Next week I’m holding a party with some close friends, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come by. Nothing extravagant, just friends, some party games and food.”

The surprise on your face must have really seeped into the atmosphere because Tom sat back a little and looked rather put out.

“I’d love too!” You recovered, trying to not sound so eager. “Just tell me when and where and I’ll make sure to wear something that is the opposite of extravagant.”

He smiled, and your stomach twisted just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget I take requests both here and on my Tumblr. Even if it's a continuation you're just dying to read. I enjoy a challenge.
> 
> Tumblr: @literarydissection


End file.
